User talk:Spunser
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IHave My Principals/@comment-Spunser-20101121211531 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 21:16, November 21, 2010 Description: iPilot I changed the description for iPilot back because the plot summaries are supposed to be summaries: They show the main points of an episode, but you still have to watch it to know about every single scene. That way, the articles are shorter and clearer. If the plot descriptions here tell every detail of every single scene of an episode, the articles become too long and uncomfortable to read. Mak23686 20:01, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I´m living in Germany; it´s 10 PM here, so it´s a little late to wish me "an enjoyable day" lol. And you´re welcome to help make the episode descriptions clearer, of course, just try to focus on the main points of the story and leave out the details. Mak23686 21:11, December 9, 2010 (UTC) iCarly is shown translated into German, but because iCarly airs several months later than in the USA (we don´t even have the third season finished yet) and the German voice actors totally suck (that´s not just with iCarly, that´s with almost every Nick show), I prefer to watch it online. Mak23686 09:16, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hey there! You can leave me a message anytime on my talk page!!! :) Cartoonprincess 22:53, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi! So, yeah, I've always thought that Spencer messed things up for the iCarly trio, but I've never stopped to count how many times he has. I'm gonna try and count how many times he's messed up, too. So thanks for the idea! Later. Seddiegirl98 22:15, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Re: Question I'm sorry, but I'm a little confused about your question, and I was wondering if you could give me an example to elaborate on it, so I could better answer you? Roxas82 01:31, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hm.. I don't seem to recall this, but in the actor page you CAN link the page like so: (Example) Such and so plays person on iCarly. The words in brackets, you link to the corresponding page (iCarly, and the character page). Usually though, what bothers me is completely irrelevant data, such as Nathan's picture being used for Freddie's page, or having a petition in regards to the actor who played Stu on his character page (this happened a few months ago). Hopefully, though, I've cleared some things up, and helped you in some way! Roxas82 01:55, December 13, 2010 (UTC) You're VERY welcome! And I think deleting a picture would take it entirely off of the wiki, so yes, it would come off of the user's page. But I think only admins and the user themselves can delete the photo. Roxas82 02:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Art Hi, nice to talk to you! Yes, I have drawn some stuff iCarly related, but it isn't that good..... I really don't know a website for other iCarly related drawings. Sorry. It's nice to see another artist around here! Xxsedddiegurrlxx 22:44, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Is that Italian?! "With time, everything fixes itself." Is that what it means??? Cartoonprincess 18:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Bring Ado back to iCarly! Hi Everyone, We need to get Ado back on iCarly so we can watch him have more fun and adventures with Carly, Sam & Freddie. We should all join the facebook group "Bring Back Ado!!" And get your friends to join too! If he gets enough support on that page, he'll come back! THANK YOU PLEASE!!!